Avatar: Death Note
by Zipped Lips
Summary: Katara is a high school student that wants rid the world of criminals. And she'll do it with the help of the Death Note and it's shinigami Zuko.


I don't own Avatar. I figured I'll do something with the Katara and Zuko pairing and pretty much came up with this: a crossover with Death Note. I figured I would wonder just how Katara would respond when giving the power to grant death to whoever she wants with the Death Note dropped by a shinigami named Zuko. Figured it'll be a twist from the original plot-line of the series so they'll be some similarities while plenty of differences. Going to be a pairing in it between Katara and Zuko, meanwhile I'll figure out how to fit in all the other characters. This'll be rated T for violence, language, likely blood and gore, some other things and of course death. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

A sigh murmured past her lips as Katara sat in her desk at school, looking out the window to the outside, a few gray clouds hanging in the air to symbol an approaching rain. She was getting tired of the way things were as she got lost in her own thoughts and failed to pay attention to the high school teacher in the front of the class going on about something in the rules of physics. She could hear a couple of students murmuring in the back near her spot, talking about some recent murders going on. She sighs again, getting sick of hearing all this bad news.

She didn't really stick out much from the other students. Being brown-skinned, she wore her wavy brown hair to her shoulders and would normally take things in with deep blue eyes full of positive feelings and interest that made them shine. Recently however, they have been dulling down as her mood plummeted. She was dressed in a blue sweatshirt and sweatpants, dispite it being rather warm that day and topped her feet with brown sandals. She grumbles as the other students keep on chatting.

That's all that ever goes on these days, acts of injustice everywhere committed by anyone. She hated all of it but she especially hated people that would take other lives without so much a second thought about it. Especially a particular murderer. "The world is rotting away...." she mutters lightly. Things aren't going to change for the better unless something is done but all those criminals never get punished anyways so things aren't going to change. She was so tired of it all, watching things get worse and worse. She really wanted to do something about it.... "Huh?" she murmurs.

Outside the window, she sees something falling from the sky to the ground. Black, thin, rectangular..... it looked.... like a notebook. Her dull gaze shifted to a look of interest as she watched it fall to the ground, everything appearing to slow down as if she was catching every detail. The book lands in the middle of the lawn at the court of the high school, just behind a bush and out of sight for anyone walking by to half seen. She glances around the class quietly, seeing everyone else to busy to notice besides her.

Not much later the bell rings and the students exit the High School to go out and do their own things. While this happens Katara walks over to where she saw the book land and digs around in the bushes until it turns up. She crouches and picks it up, flipping through it to find nothing but blank pages. She blinks then flips it over to look at the cover.

The title read 'Death Note'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In another place, a mysterious and creepy being sits on a pile of rock in a barren land with piles of waste and rock and bone scattered about, staring up into the sky that was always gray and clouded with no sunlight, nor any night. He looks around, seeing lots of other beings lying around or doing their own things. Mostly it was between gambling and sleeping. Such a boring place. He grunts and stands up as he starts to walk off in a direction, deciding he had waited long enough. Another one of the figures takes notice.

"Oi Zuko, where you going?"

Zuko keeps walking off. "I dropped my notebook."

"Eh?" another chimed in. "Heh, you really are a klutz."

"Do you know where you left it?" asked the first one.

"The human world." Zuko replies.

The second one laughs. "What a dumbass!"

Zuko ignores them and keeps on walking. Finally, something interesting should pop up.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Katara blinks and looks on the inside of the cover, finding a set of rules under the sentence reading 'How to Use it', written in an odd format. "Any human whose name is written in this note shall die." she reads out loud. She blinks and chuckles. "Okay, this is a bit creepy. Probably similar to those chain letter things." she smiles, feeling a bit better after getting a laugh as she puts the book. She then stands up and starts walking away. _"Who would believe in such a thing?"_ she thinks. She walks a few feet then pauses and looks back at the book.

Later, Katara is walking home, carrying the book in her shoulder bag. She doesn't know why but she's so intrigued by it so she decided she'll investigate it. Plus, it was the weekend now so she might as well start it off with something interesting. She walks up to her home which was a two-story blue house and enters, promptly going up to her bedroom and locking the door. She sighs and goes to her desk in the room, plopping into the chair as she sets the book on the table.

She opens it and looks at the rest of the instructions following the first one while including it.

_"Any human whose name is written in this book shall die."_

_"This note will not take affect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."_

_"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen as written."_

_"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."_

_"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."_

Katara chuckles once more and leans back in her chair. "Makes it sound like you can choose between making your target die peacefully or die suffering. Still, it's a pretty good joke to have such pinpoint rules." she thinks out loud. She focuses on her ceiling for a bit before gazing back at the book. She shifts back to the desk and pulls out a pin from the drawer. She opens the book to the first page and holds the pin over it, hesitating. _"Wait.... wouldn't this make me a murder if it really works...."_ she ponders.

She sighs and puts down the pin to rub her temples. Man, what the hell is she thinking. She flips on the Television near her desk and flips around, bored again. She then stops on a channel for a news report. The Anchorman is talking about an urgent situation.

"Here live on the premises of Fikayo Nursery we received word of a man holding a teacher and six children hostage. The man is known as Yoku Subachi, a man of 37 years that recently tried to rob a general store but failed and escaped."

The screen shows a picture of a rough-faced middle-aged man in appearance, messy brown hair toping his tanned skin. Brown eyes giving a cold stare that made Katara shiver.

Katara glances back into her memories, recalling a similiar stare from a long time ago but shakes her head and picks up her pen again. She decides she'll try out the book now and see what happens so focusing intently on the man's face and name, she writes it down in the book small and neat. "This should do it...." she murmurs. She didn't really think it would work but it somehow made her feel better to be doing this.

_"Yoku Subachi"_

Katara puts down her pin and looks at the clock just now reading 17:20 or 5:20 P.M. _"If it works like it says he should be having a heart attack in the next 40 seconds."_ she thinks. She leans back in her chair again, arms crossed as she watches the screen's story move on, not really paying attention to the chatter. She waits and waits and waits. After waiting enough 40 seconds pass and she sighs. "What a joke...." she murmurs.

"Wait, something is going on.... the hostages are coming out!" the anchorman exclaims, catching Katara's attention.

"There go the police.... something happening.... they're coming out.... but where's the robber?"

Katara blinks. "What the...."

The anchorman looks surprised and adjusts himself quickly. "According to the reports with got it would appear the robber has dropped dead. There's also some word about the man grabbing his chest while collapsing. They're claims of it being a heart attack but there's no certainty behind it."

Katara drops backward onto the floor and out of her chair, groaning while her heart was pounding like crazy. "H-Heart attack....." she murmurs, alarmed as she stands up and puts her chair upright. "No way.... probably a coincidence...." she says, staring at the book. There's no way a book can kill someone can it?....

* * *

That's it really. Going to follow it's own plot with the idea while following the plot of the story of Death Note. If you like to see more, please let me know. You can even suggest which Avatar characters take the certain Death note Roles. Anyway's read and review it please.


End file.
